With Or Without You
by PandorasBox
Summary: AU... Chapter 2 is up...
1. Prolog

HI@Leutz! Einige von euch werden diese FF vielleicht schon kennen, und da sie fast fertig ist, poste ich sie hier auch noch einmal... Vielleicht findet sie ja auch hier einige Leser!  
  
Genre: drama, tragedy, romantic, sad, angst, depri, *taschentücher verteilt*  
  
Anmerkung: A/U .... ALSO: es erscheint kein Mirai Trunks, um das Gegenmittel zu bringen... und Goku erledigt Freezer und King Cold selbst. Danach erkrankt er an dem Herzvirus,... aber ich sag's euch jetzt schon mal... Höhöhö!! keine Cyborgs, kein Cell, kein Boo, kein GT, ansonsten... mal sehen...  
  
"jemand spricht"  
  
'jemand denkt'  
  
With Or Without You  
  
Prolog: Take me to another land where I won't have to stay  
  
Kurririn schnaufte ein wenig. Goku letzter Anfall war gerade eben vorbei gegangen, und selbst für ihn und Yamchu war es schwer gewesen ihn ruhig zu halten, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzte. Nun lag Goku ruhig da. Er war wach, hörte und sah zu, sprach aber nicht. ChiChi war dabei Goku den Schweiß vom Gesicht zu wischen und wechselte danach die Bettdecke. Seine Anfälle kamen in immer kleinen Abständen, es war der fünfte in den letzten zwei Tagen. Kurririn schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es Goku zusehends schlechter ging. Seine erste Herz-Attacke hatte er vor sieben Tagen gehabt, und sie kam aus dem Nichts. Er war bei seinem Training mit Gohan und Piccolo plötzlich zusammengebrochen, und seitdem lag er da. Erst kam das Fieber, dann schlief er immer mehr und seit gestern hatte Goku nicht mehr gesprochen. Kurririn sah zu ihm herüber. Sein Freund hatte die Augen nur halb geöffnet und beobachtete ChiChi bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Dann begann er zu husten, keuchte, fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Brust und rang nach Luft. Kurririn wandte sich ab. Es fiel ihm schwer ihn so zu sehen. Er ging zur Tür und sagte zu Yamchu gewandt: "Ich geh mal an die frische Luft, okay?" "Ist gut, ich bleib hier." Kurririn nickte, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blieb kurz stehen, hob eine Hand und sah das er zitterte. Dann ging er die Treppe hinunter, und verließ das Haus. In der Ferne konnte er Gohan und Piccolo erkennen, die trainierten. Seit die Krankheit ausgebrochen war, hatte sich Gokus Sohn ins Training gestürzt um sich abzulenken. 'Der arme Junge 'dachte er' er ist erst acht und verliert seinen Vater...' wieder schüttelte er sich und fluchte über diesen Gedanken. Wann hatte er damit angefangen, Goku für so gut wie tot zu halten? Er schimpfte über sich selbst, und versuchte sich wieder mal einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Kurririn wusste nicht, wie lange er da stand und mit sich selbst redete, als er von einer Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. "Kurririn? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Er sah auf. Es war Bulma, sie kam jeden Tag um ChiChi zu helfen und um einige Sachen zu bringen.  
  
Er sah sie an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Es geht ihm immer schlechter. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte."  
  
"Hat er wieder einen Anfall gehabt?"  
  
"Ja, den längsten bisher, er hat sechs Minuten gedauert." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Er quält sich, und wir können nichts tun."  
  
"Sechs? Oh Gott. Wo ist ChiChi?"  
  
"Sie ist oben. Yamchu ist bei ihr."  
  
"Gut. Kommst du mit rein?"  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid, ich bleib noch ein wenig hier."  
  
"Okay." Sie öffnete die Tür.  
  
Es begann zu regnen und wieder war Kurririn mit seinen Gedanken allein.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
SonGohan fiel auf den Rücken und blieb liegen. Er rang nach Luft und wischte sich durchs Gesicht. Dann sprang er doch auf und nahm die Verteidigungsstellung ein. Piccolo landete vor ihm, hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Genug, Gohan, es reicht für heute. Wir gehen besser, sonst kann ich mir wieder was von deiner Mutter anhören, weil ich dich im Regen trainiert hab."  
  
"Ja, ist gut, einen Moment noch." Er ging an dem Namekianer vorbei um sich unter einem Baum unterzustellen. Piccolo folgte ihm. Als sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er seinen Lehrer an. "Piccolo? Was glaubst du? Wird Papa wieder gesund?"  
  
Piccolo starrte ihn an, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"Piccolo! Bitte! Sag's mir! Und bitte lüg mich nicht an! Alle sagen, dass es ihm bald besser gehen wird, aber ich glaube nicht mehr daran! Ich hab auch Augen, Piccolo, ich sehe, dass es ihm von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht. Alle lügen mich an! Selbst Mama!! Warum? Warum kann mir keiner die Wahrheit sagen?" Gohan begann zu weinen, schluchzte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sich mit dem Regen vermischte, der durch die Bäume drang. "Warum sagt mir keiner die Wahrheit?"  
  
"Weil sie die Wahrheit nicht kennen, SonGohan. Deine Mutter und deine Freunde wissen nicht, wie es ausgehen wird. Und weil sie es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass es auch schlecht ausgehen kann."  
  
"Und was ist mit dir? Du verdrängst es nicht, oder? Was glaubst du?"  
  
Piccolo zögerte kurz. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, dass SonGoku bald sterben wird."  
  
Gohan sagte nichts mehr. Er hatte Angst vor dieser Antwort gehabt, aber innerlich hatte er es gewusst. Sie hatten seinen Vater, als die Krankheit ausgebrochen war, ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Keiner hatte ihm geantwortet, als er gefragt hatte, warum er nicht dort blieb. Aber auch wenn er noch sehr jung war wusste er die Antwort. Die Ärzte konnten ihm nicht helfen, und sie hatten Goku wieder weggeschickt, damit er zu Hause sterben konnte. So war es, er hatte nach anderen Erklärungen gesucht, aber jetzt hatte Piccolo ihm seine entscheidende Antwort gegeben.  
  
Er war jetzt fast völlig durchnässt und schüttelte sich vor Kälte. Piccolo nahm ihn bei der Schulter.  
  
"Komm jetzt. Ich bring dich nach Hause." Gohan nickte und folgte seinem Lehrer. Wenige Minuten später landeten sie vor dem Haus und gingen hinein. Piccolo trennte sich von seinem nassen Umhang, hang ihn weg und nahm den Turban ab. Im Wohnzimmer saßen Bulma, ChiChi, Vegeta, und MutenRoschi und sahen Baby Trunks bei seinen kläglichen Gehversuchen zu. Alle lachten ein wenig, als dieser umfiel, sein trotziges Gesicht aufsetzte und mit Hilfe der Tischkante wieder aufstand. Selbst Vegeta konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann fielen ihre Blicke auf SonGohan und Piccolo.  
  
"Gohan!" ChiChi sprang auf und lief zu ihm. "Wie siehst du aus, du bist ja völlig durchnässt! Los, geh nach oben und dusch, bevor du krank wirst!"  
  
"Ja, ist ja gut." Er ging zu Treppe und grinste Piccolo noch mal an, bevor er hoch ging. Er wusste genau, was jetzt kam.  
  
"Piccolo!!!" Fuhr ChiChi ihn an. "Wie oft hab ich schon gesagt: Kein Training bei Regen!! Soll er sich eine Lungenentzündung holen?!" Sie seufzte und ging ihn Richtung Küche. "Möchte noch jemand Tee?"  
  
"Ja, ich bitte!" rief Bulma. "Hey, Piccolo, könntest du nach oben gehen, und Yamchu ablösen? Er ist schon sehr lange da." Der Namekianer nickte. Bulma wusste, das er froh war, aus dieser Gesellschaft rauszukommen. Er ging leise die Treppe, hinauf und öffnete die Tür zu Goku's Zimmer. Yamchu blickte auf und sah ihn mit kleinen Augen an.  
  
"Geh schlafen." sagte Piccolo kurz.  
  
Yamchu stand auf und schluffte aus dem Raum "Ist gut, danke."  
  
Piccolo ging ums Bett herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, in dem SonGoku lag. Piccolo sah ihn an. Er lag auf dem Rücken und sein Oberkörper lag frei, auf seiner Haut glitzerte sein Schweiß im Licht der kleinen Lampe, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. Wie lächerlich es doch war. Der weltbeste Kämpfer starb an einem Herzvirus. Goku stöhnte im Schlaf. Piccolo wusste es, dieser Krieger schlug seine schwerste und wahrscheinlich letzte Schlacht. Den Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Körper, der einst eine Waffe und ein Verbündeter war, war jetzt sein größter Feind. 'Wie nannten es die Menschen? Ironie des Schicksals? Wie passend.' Wieder sah er ihn an. Er war blass, sein Haar völlig zerzaust und sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Und seine Augen.... Goku starrte ihn an. "Du bist wach?" ,sagte der Namekianer überrascht, und der Saiyajin lächelte ihn schwach an.  
  
Goku öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, stattdessen, kniff er die Augen wieder zusammen, griff sich mit der linken Hand an die Brust und wimmerte. Er begann zu zittern, und Piccolo stand auf, dachte er würde wieder eine Attacke bekommen, aber Goku öffnete wieder den Mund: ".k...kalt....." mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Der Namekianer nahm die Decke und deckte ihn bis zum Hals zu. Goku sah ihn dankend an, aber Piccolo zuckte nur abfällig die Schultern, richtete sich auf, schloss das Fenster und sah hinaus. Es begann zu dämmern und es regnete noch. __________________________________________________  
  
Als Gohan morgens sein Zimmer verließ, kam ihm ein kalter Wind im Flur entgegen. Er schüttelte sich, schloss die Tür hinter sich und horchte. Stille. Er stutzte. Etwas beunruhigt lief er den Gang entlang, am Bad und dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbei. Die Tür des Raumes, in dem sein Vater lag stand offen, und er bemerkte, das der Windzug von dort kam. 'Warum zieht hier so? Papa friert bestimmt.' Er ging zur Tür, wollte sie schließen und sah ihn den Raum. Gohan erstarrte. Das Fenster stand auf, und das Bett war leer. Er geriet in Panik, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und rannte zurück um zu sehen, ob Goku ins Schlafzimmer gebracht worden war. Er riss die Tür auf. Auch das große Bett seiner Eltern war leer. Wieder rannte er in den anderen Raum und sah sich um. Das Bett war frisch bezogen und es war aufgeräumt. Nein, der Raum war leer geräumt. Die Tücher und Kerzen, die auf dem Nachtisch gestanden hatten, waren weg und auch die Sachen seines Vaters, die auf dem Stuhl gehangen hatten, waren nicht mehr da. Gohan hielt inne und stand mitten im Raum. Er konnte es nicht glauben. War es wirklich passiert? Wieso hatte man ihn nicht geweckt, verdammt noch mal? Wieder brach er in Tränen aus und schluchzte laut. Gohan ging zum Fenster und wollte rausfliegen. Er wollte weg, nur noch weg! Dann blieb er stehen und horchte wieder. Er hörte Stimmen. Mehrere Stimmen, die von unten aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen. Gohan zögerte. Er konnte nicht gehen. Dann kehrte er um und stieg die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Soo, das war's erstmal...  
  
würde mich über Comments freuen  
  
ByeBye 


	2. Chapter 1: Is ‘forever’ just another wor...

HI@ALL  
  
weiter geht's....  
  
Chapter 1: Is 'forever' just another word? So tiefer SonGohan die Treppe hinunter stieg, umso langsamer wurde er. Aus der Wohnzimmer drang ein lautes Lachen. , 'Vegeta? Wie kann er es wagen? Oder ist es nicht das, was er wollte?' , Er stand auf der letzten Stufe und holte tief Luft. Seine Gedanken rasten und wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Dann hörte er leise Schritte, die auf ihn zu kamen. 'Nein, bitte nicht...' Er machte Kehrt und wollte die Treppe wieder hinauf, und wieder dachte er daran zu fliehen... "SonGohan, warte!" Er bleib stehen. Es war Bulma. Gohan, drehte sich um, und starrte sie an. Sie weinte. Bulma breitete die Arme aus, wollte ihn umarmen, doch er duckte sich und rannte an ihr vorbei. "Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!" Er raste den Flur entlang und stolperte ins Wohnzimmer. Er stand im Türrahmen und sah sich hastig um. Alle waren da, Piccolo stand rechts von ihm, mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt. Die anderen saßen auf der Couch um den Tisch verteilt. Am Kopfende des Tisches, saß seine Mutter mit einer Schüssel klarer Suppe auf dem Schoß. Und neben ihr saß, in eine Decke gewickelt...SonGoku.  
Sein Vater sah auf und blickte ihn mit kleinen Augen an. "SonGohan." Der Junge stürmte an allen vorbei und sprang seinem Vater um den Hals. "...Papa..." schniefte er leise, "ich dachte..." jetzt weinte er lauthals. "Shhh... SonGohan." Goku nahm ihn in die Arme und schlug die Decke über ihn. "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." Gohan drückte seinen Vater fest an sich, doch dann löste sich Goku aus der Umarmung und begann einige Male zu husten. "So, jetzt ist genug." ChiChi stellte die Suppe beiseite, die sie ihrem Mann kurz zuvor noch eingeflösst hatte und erhob sich. "Ihr geht jetzt besser, SonGoku muss zurück in sein Bett." Gokus Freunde erhoben sich langsam und verabschiedeten sich. Vegeta wollte als Letzter den Raum verlassen, hielt aber kurz inne und drehte sich noch mal um. "Kakarott, und ich dachte, du verschwindest, ohne mir die Chance auf einen Revanche zu geben." SonGoku grinste. "Nein, Vegeta. Niemals." ChiChi ging an Vegeta vorbei und rief nach draußen: "Yamchu! Könntest du mir kurz helfen?" "Natürlich." Yamchu ging zurück ins Haus und half SonGoku auf. Vegeta ging hinaus. Bulma wartete auf ihn. "Weib, was ist? Er lebt noch, warum weinst du noch immer?" fragte er ein wenig höhnisch. Sie lächelte leicht, und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich bin nur so unendlich froh. Bis gestern Abend sah es so schlecht aus."  
"Ja, der Kerl hat verdammtes Glück gehabt."  
Im Haus half SonGohan seiner Mutter ein wenig beim Aufräumen, während Yamchu Goku die Treppe hinauf trug.  
"Mama?"  
"Ja SonGohan?"  
"Glaubst du es wird jetzt alles wieder so wird wie früher?"  
"Ja, das hoffe ich doch." ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nach einigen Tagen besserte sich Gokus Zustand langsam. Seine Krankheit hatte mehr als zwei Wochen gedauert, und es dauerte sehr lange bis er sein kränkliches Erscheinen ablegen konnte. Er nahm wieder zu und war nicht mehr so blass wie vor einigen Tagen.  
Seine Freunde besuchten ihn abwechselnd, täglich war jemand da, dennoch klagte der Saiyajin über endlose Langeweile und trieb besonders ChiChi in den Wahnsinn. Er brannte darauf wieder mit seinem Sohn trainieren zu können, welcher täglich mit Piccolo unterwegs war, aber selbst SonGoku sah ein, dass er dazu noch nicht in der Lage war, und wartete ungeduldig.  
Nach acht Wochen konnte ChiChi ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten und er wagte er seine ersten Versuche, doch er litt noch immer unter Atemnot, und als er am dritten Tag wieder über Schmerzen in der Brust klagte, rief ChiChi trotz Proteste ihres Mannes einen Arzt. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma legte das Telefon beiseite und schluckte. Was hatte ChiChi gesagt? Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sie stand auf, verließ ihr Arbeitszimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in Richtung GR. Sie musste es Vegeta erzählen. Sofort. Bulma trottete mit gesenktem Blick die Gänge der Capsule Corp. entlang und wäre mit jemandem kollidiert, wenn dieser sie nicht vorher gestoppt hätte. "Weib! Verdammt kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Bulma sah ihn mit leerem Blick an. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" Doch sie sagte nichts, suchte nach Worten. Er packte sie am Arm. "Los raus damit!" "ChiChi hat mich eben angerufen..." wieder senkte sie den Kopf. "Sie hatte einen Arzt geholt, weil es Goku nicht besser geht." "Und?" fragte er ungeduldig. Sie zögerte kurz. "Er sagte der Virus ist zwar besiegt, aber er hatte schon sein Herz angegriffen und auch bleibende Schäden an der Lunge hinterlassen." Der Saiyajin sah sie verständnislos an. "Er wird nie wieder kämpfen können, Vegeta." Der Prinz ließ sie plötzlich los und starrte sie verwirrt an. "Das... das kann er nicht tun." Sein düstere Blick haftete an ihr, als warte er eine Antwort "Vegeta? Was ist?" Er wandte sich zu gehen, doch diesmal hielt Bulma ihn auf. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo auf einmal DEIN Problem liegt?!" fuhr sie ihn an. "SonGoku ist der mit dem Herzfehler und nicht du!" Bulma sah zum wie Vegeta zum erstenmal völlig die Fassung verlor. "Aber.... er...... verdammt!" Der Saiyajin no Ouji sackte in sich zusammen und ging in die Knie. Völlig fassungslos beugte Bulma sich hinunter, legte ihre Arme um ihn und Vegeta lehnte seinen Kopf gegen sie. "...nein..." Plötzlich verstand Bulma, was in ihm vorging. Die ganze Zeit, die er hier war, hatte er damit verbracht, zu trainieren um Kakarott irgendwann zu besiegen. Das blieb ihm nun verwehrt. Er würde niemals erfahren, ob er es geschafft hätte, der Stärkste zu werden, worin er beinahe schon seinen Lebenssinn sah. ,'SonGoku wird es umbringen, wenn er es erfährt.... und wenn ich nicht aufpasse, dich auch.'  
  
Inspired by "I'm Still Here" - Johnny Rzeznik  
  
And I want a moment to be real,  
  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
  
And how can the world want me to change,  
  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
  
The don't know me,  
  
'Cause I'm not here.  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted, I could be  
  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man?  
  
They can break me  
  
As long as I know who I am./center  
  
BYEBYE und danke für's lesen... 


	3. You can’t run away forever

u b Chapter 2: /b/u /i You can't run away forever/i  
  
Als SonGohan Zuhause ankam dämmerte es bereits. Er verabschiedete sich draußen von Piccolo und betrat das Haus. Es war dunkel. i'Hmm. Ist keiner da?'/i Er schaltete das Licht an und ging in die Küche. Da der Kühlschrank leer war nahm er sich stattdessen zwei Äpfel aus der Schüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Als er das Licht wieder ausschaltete konnte er draußen vorm Wohnzimmerfenster im Dunkeln zwei Gestalten sehen. Er blieb stehen uns sah genauer hin. Es waren seine Eltern, eindeutig. Gohan wollte hinaus und zu ihnen gehen, doch dann hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter und blieb stehen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, aber ihr Tonfall beunruhigte ihn. Sie sprach sehr leise, uns es klang irgendwie traurig. SonGoku sagte nichts aber als SonGohans Augen sich wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er das Gesicht seines Vaters erkennen; und dieser Blick würde sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen. Noch nie hatte er so einen leeren und emotionslose Blick gesehen, nicht einmal bei Vegeta und schon gar nicht bei seinem Vater. Dann stand Gohan da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch in sein Zimmer zu gehen, er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn entdeckten und glauben er würde lauschen.  
  
Doch als im Türrahmen stand machte er den Fehler sich noch mal umzudrehen. Seine Eltern standen jetzt sehr dicht beieinander und umarmten sich. Gohan lächelte, er dachte es wäre alles wieder in Ordnung, doch dann hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. i'Wer weinte da? Papa?' /i Er schüttelte den Kopf, vertrieb diesen Gedanken und machte wieder ein Schritt in Richtung des Fensters.  
  
Doch. Es war SonGoku. Was hatte ChiChi ihm gesagt? Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater weinen sehen, doch jetzt konnte er zusehen wie der starke Saiyajin sein Gesicht in ChiChis Kragen vergrub. Tausend Gedanken schossen Gohan durch den Kopf, aber er fand keine Erklärung für das, was er sah, und wandte sich entgültig ab. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma lief durch die Gänge der C.C. und suchte nach Vegeta. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen verändert. Er trainierte nicht mehr mit dem Eifer, den er zuvor besessen hatte. Außerdem verbrachte er die Nächte allein in seinem Zimmer und kam nicht wie sonst gelegentlich zu ihr. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, und beachtete sich nicht.  
  
Und heute war er gar nicht im GR gewesen. Sie fragte einige Arbeiter, die sie in den Gängen traf, ob sie ihn gesehen hätten, und sie schickte sie zur großen Terrasse auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Als sie durchs Fenster sah Bulma tatsächlich eine reglose Gestalt.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma trat hinaus auf die Terrasse, und sah den Prinzen, der reglos in die Nacht starrte. "Vegeta, alles in Ordnung?" Sie bekam keine Antwort, und trat näher an ihn heran. "Hey..."  
  
"Was willst du hier?" antwortete er scharf, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen. "Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht. Mein Vater sagte, du hättest nicht trainiert."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich..."  
  
"Nein! Schluss damit, verdammt!" unterbrach er sie schroff. "Damit ist es entgültig vorbei. Menschliche Gefühle, ich werde dem endlich ein Ende setzen. Euer Mitleid könnt ihr euch sparen. Ich werde euch noch zeigen wie bemitleidenswert ihr alle seid!"  
  
Bulma starrte ihn an. "Du solltest dich mal reden hören. Was willst du damit erreichen? Glaubst du wirklich, Goku ist von dir genauso besessen? Denk daran du bist nicht mehr sein Feind... damit ist es entgültig vorbei. Lass ihn in Ruhe, Vegeta. Bitte, mach Schluss damit."  
  
Er sah sie an. "Ja. Du hast Recht. Hier gibt es nichts mehr für mich zu tun. Er ist kein Saiyajin mehr...nur noch...jetzt ist er wirklich ein schwächlicher Mensch."  
  
"Was...was meinst du damit?" fragte sie.  
  
"Wenn ich gekämpft oder trainiert habe, konnte ich nur daran denken, dass ich ihn eines Tages töten werde..., dieser Gedanke hat mich vorangetrieben, mich am Leben gehalten. Nur deshalb bin ich hier. Um ihn irgendwann zu besiegen. Aber heute weiß ich nicht malst mehr, was wahr ist und was nicht..." Erneut überkam den Prinzen eine Welle von Wut und Hass, die nur als zu oft sein Handeln bestimmt hatte. "Wie könnte ich hier leben, ohne irgendetwas zu ändern? Ich hasse diesen Ort!! Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich mal war!" Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. Er war Schuld. Es war alles seine Schuld. Kakarott war Schuld daran, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Und dass er Stimmen hörte. Und Alpträume hatte. "Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben. Es macht mich wahnsinnig!"  
  
"Und ich dachte, du wärst zu einen 'normalen' Leben fähig. Hier. Mit mir. Und Trunks. Und ich dachte, dass alles hätte irgendwann ein Ende. Aber ich hatte mich wohl geirrt!" schrie sie ihn an. "Wenn du es hier nicht mehr aushältst, dann ...verwinde." Bulma wandte den Blick von ihm ab, und ging zurück in Haus. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herab, aber das sah er nicht mehr .  
  
"Es... es... tut mir so Leid...", murmelte er und mit völliger Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme. Aber das alles nützte ihm nun nichts mehr. Denn sein Stolz.. konnte er weder besiegen... noch seine Gefühle unterdrücken, oder seine Emotionen bekämpfen... vergessen. Nein das alles war nicht möglich. Er konnte es verdrängen. Unterdrücken. Ignorieren. Aber es würde ihn nie in Ruhe lassen. i'Ich werde alles zerstören, was mich an Kakarott erinnert. Ich werde Rache nehmen für alles was er mir antat. Ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen. Er verfolgt mich schon im Schlaf. Kakarott... ich hasse dich.' /i Wieder sah der Saiyajin no Ouji in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Und traf seine Entscheidung. 


End file.
